everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Altruistic Charming
Altruistic Developed Charming is a 2016-introduced and all-around character. He is the sweet and lovable son of one of the various prince charming's in Ever After. He has no idea what his destiny is and is afraid that he won't do a good job as a prince charming. Al actually wants to do some good in the world and make a difference even though he's pretty useless. Character Personality Al is a genuinely nice guy. He has never been in a fight, physically or vocally. Life wasn't that hard for Al, so he doesn't really have anything to be mad about but he tries to help people who do. He cares about everybody and wants everyone to be happy. The definition of childish is Altruistic Charming. His parents were never really around so he ended up spending most of his time with his younger siblings who are now fourteen, twelve, twelve, eight, six, and four. He spent most of his time around people younger than him so he has no idea how people of his age group behave. He gets bored easily and always has to be doing something fun. It is impossible to hate Al unless you're a monster, but even some monsters still like him. The more time you spend around him the more he grows on you. Being loveable is just in his nature and its part of his irresistible boyish charm. If he looks at you with those puppy dog eyes, your heart just melts. Al was forced to act as a role model for his younger siblings so they would have someone to look up to. Around his parents, he acts like the smart and mature prince he should be but inside his mind he is freaking out. He feels like he has two personalities and is not sure which one he likes better. Altruistic is the prince he should be while Al is the person he is. The prince charming is used to getting any object he wants and just can't help it. His parents felt guilty about leaving him for long amounts of time and buy him stuff to make up for it. Al isn't as spoiled as the other Charmings. His family is one of the poorer Charming families, but they are pretty rich. You can trust Al with anything. He never lies or cheats unless he has to and is completely trustworthy. He is a great person to confide into even if he doesn't understand what you're going through. Al is a great listener and will listen to anything you say. The prince charming just wants everyone to be happy. Nobody is as gullible as Al Charming. He will believe anything anyone says if they come up with a good enough story. He's not stupid but he isn't that smart either. He needs a tutor in almost every subject because he doesn't live up to his potential as a good student. He does value bravery more than trustworthiness like any charming would. Most charmings aren't afraid of anything, but Al has a number of fears like his fear of animals. However, he can be brave when he wants to. Al believes that if you don't take risks one in a while you won't get anywhere. Al gets nervous in big crowds, especially if he's the only royalty there. He hates being stared at and hates being the center of attention. It makes him feel uncomfortable and like he's being put on display. If he was any other person, he would love having all the attention. If he is in a crowd of royalty he doesn't really feel that awkward because he's not getting that much special attention. When he feels awkward, scared, or embarrassed he gives himself pep talks to make himself more confident. Hobbies Al loves playing with toys. The floor of his dorm room is covered with toys of all kinds that he loves to play with. Unlike the other students Al has not outgrown toys and still loves to play with them. He hates reading and studying and would always rather be playing with his toys. He loves archery. Al loves the thought of not having to fight someone but having the power to seriously injure someone. It's mostly target archery, and he always makes sure no animals and people are near him so he won't accidently hit them. He's good at it but doesn't want anyone to accidently get hurt because of him. It might seem stereotypical, but Al does like playing video games and reading comic books. He is a guy after all. Al can often be found playing the newest video games on the newest video game console. Comic books are littered all around his dorm room floor and he is a total comic book nerd. Don't underestimate his comic book knowledge. Seriously, most of his brain is comic book and video game knowledge instead of useful knowledge. Appearance Al's looks perfect, or at least that's what his family says. He his tall, but not really that tall. His hair is a rich golden brown color and his eyes are a liquid gold color that can make your heart literally melt. If you look at him straight in the eyes he can bend you to his will, but he doesn't know that he can do that. He has light skin and his hair is usually untidy because he keeps messing it up. Altruistic Charming is incredibly handsome and the true vision of a prince charming. Fairy Tale Main Article: [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Prince_Charming Prince Charming] How does Altruistic fit into it? Like many other charming princes, Al has no idea what his destiny is. His siblings have narrowed down all the possible stories for him but still have no clue what their older brothers destiny is. Al tries to be prepared for his destiny but it's hard to prepare if you don't know if your being saved or doing the saving. Relationships Family Al is not directly related to Daring, Dexter, and Darling. Their families are not at all related and are from different branches of the Charming family. Al's family is directly related to the charm flower charmings while Daring's family is from the medieval knight branch of the charming family. Let us start with his siblings. The second oldest charming sibling, Adventurous Charming, hates Al. Adven considers himself the shadow of Al and lives in the shadows. The fourteen-year-old is always scowling at his older brother and would like nothing more than to take his place. He feels that he is more deserving of a destiny than Al is. Al loves his younger brother and is always playfully teasing him even though he hates it. Next are the twins, Ambitious and Amiable Charming. They never leave each other's side no matter what the circumstance is. Al can never just talk to only one of them. The twelve-year-olds are easily the smartest of the charming siblings. The two are always giving Al advice and advising him on what he should do. Amazing Charming comes right after the dear twins. According to everyone, the ten-year-old charming brother can make anything amazing. The youngest charming brother does everything amazingly even if it is a really easy task. Al is Amazing's favorite brother because Adven never talks to him and Ambitious always confuses him. After the amazing Amazing Charming comes Angelic Charming. Angel is very angelic and her innocence and kindness annoy most of her siblings. She is the perfect princess who can do nothing wrong. Al gets tired of his seven-year-old sister's perfection and wants to see her be imperfect for once. Last but not least is the six-year-old Alluring Charming. Allur is a wild card who is always throwing tantrums, causing trouble, and making messes. She is always causing a lot of trouble and is an attention hog. Al always has to babysit her because nobody in their right mind would ever want to. Now that we got the siblings out of the way let's move onto his parents, Intelligent and Generous Charming. Intelligent Charming is the oldest of three brothers and was always the brains to their brawn because Al is the oldest he expects him to be just like him. He's often disappointed that Al never gets good grades. Al's mother, Generous Charming, could care less about grades. She only cares about his social life and is always grooming Al into the perfect prince. Let us not forget the honorary member of this charming family, Anna Smith. Anna has been the charming kid's nanny ever since Al was a troublesome baby in diapers. She is a strict disciplinarian and never lets any of them get away with anything. The nanny has taught all of the sibling's very important life lessons. He also has a number of cousins on both sides of his family. Friends Al tries to make as many friends as he can but most people are intimidated by him. His family reputation can scare away most potential friends but he is very close with the few friends he has. Al prefers to be friends with mostly royalty because he feels uncomfortable around people he can't relate to. Max Oliovino Al met Max at a royal ball when they were both five years old and have been best friends ever since. He often tutors Al but gives up after 5 minutes and they just end up playing video games. They both give each other really bad advice. Max and Al do everything together. Pirouette Dancer Pirouette is currently third in place to become his best friend right behind Draco and Max. They're close friends and Al is just glad that she has no interest in flirting with him like other girls. Romance He has been asked out by a number of girls (and some guys) but always finds a way to let them down easy. Al can charm anyone off their feet but have no idea why they fell down. He was always told that he was going to fall in love with the perfect princess and they would get a happily ever after together, but Al never really wanted that. He's not attracted to anyone and never will be. The closest term to describe how he feels is asexual. Al won't tell anyone this and doesn't want to label himself as anything because he's not really sure what he is and is still trying to find out. Stuffed Animals Draco the Dragon is Al's best friend. The stuffed dragon was a gift from his mother for his third birthday. Right now Draco is pretty torn after thirteen years and is barely staying together. His family and Max are trying to convince him to get rid of Draco but Al would never do that. Draco the Dragon is his best friend forever after. Pet His parents never trusted their children with any pets and never even let them go near animals. Before he came to Ever After High he had never been within five feet of any animal. Al is terrified of wild animals and doesn't understand how people can keep them so close. He does not wish harm on animals but would never want to go near one. Altruistic never goes anywhere near the enchanted forest without a friend to protect him from animals. Outfits Class-ic Schedule First Period: Geografairy Second Period: Kingdom Management Third Period: Dragon Slaying Fourth Period: Hero Training Fifth Period: Beast Training & Care Sixth Period: Advanced Wooing Quotes Trivia * He was named Altruistic because his father is often called untrustworthy * His birthday is November 8, making him a Sagittarius * Al is surprisingly a Gryffindor * The real reason he goes by Al is because he can't spell his full name * Al's favorite colors are blue, gold, and dark green * If he ever had a son he would name him Active Alfred Charming, who would end up going by Alfred (we all know Al is a Batman fan) * If he ever had a daughter he would name her Adorable Alyssa Charming, who would end up doing by Dora (who would name their child Adorable? Oh wait, Al would.) * Beauty headcanons that he would host a talk show and would be like a mix of Jimmy Fallon and Jimmy Kimmel * He once dated a guy while trying to figure out his sexuality * Al has no idea what a meme is * Amazing once managed to burn off Al's eyebrows, but they grew back * His princestagram (is that what it's called?) has 0 posts and more than 1 million followers Gallery Al Doodle.jpeg|Al drawing by Bel Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Princes Category:Asexual Category:Charmings